


All That It Takes

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff, cumming in pants, handjobs, soft, that's.. abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: The boys wake up next to each other in bed. Smut ensues.





	All That It Takes

Evan wakes up to someone kissing his neck.

"Connor?"

"Hm?"

The blond opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Connor. His boyfriend whines as he's forced to stop kissing Evans neck. "What are you doing?"

"Loving my boyfriend."

"Mkay." Evan hums. Connor leans back in as Evan closes his eyes again. Evan moves his head a bit to give the other better access. Connor trails kisses up Evans neck, kissing his chin, cheek and finally his lips. Evan reaches over and puts his hand on Connors cheek as he returns the kiss. He smiles as as his boyfriend wraps an arm around his waist. 

Connor pulls away, and looks over at Evan. "You're blushing."

"I'm not sure what else you expected." Evan says. Connor laughs and shakes his head. 

"Don't bully me." Connor leans down and pecks Evans lips. He then moves to his neck once again, this time focusing on one spot.

"Connor." Evan whines. The brunet can feel the heat radiating off of Evan as he sucks a hickey into his neck. He pulls back, admiring his blushing boyfriend. Evan grabs Connor by the neck so he can connect their lips again.

Connors hands travel to the bottom of Evans shirt and he reaches his hands under it. Evan leans into the touch and pulls away from the kiss. "Connor, p-please, do something."

Connor shushes him and leans down to whisper in his ear. "Let me take care of you."

Evan moans as Connor leans down to kiss his neck once again. He doesn't focus on it this time, though. Instead, he tugs the bottom of Evans shirt and makes eye contact with him. Evan nods, lifting up a bit so Connor could take his shirt off. Connor leans in, trailing kisses down his chest and his stomach. 

"So beautiful, Ev. All for me." Connor places a kiss on his stomach, looking up at Evan. 

"All for you, Connor. Only you." Connor smiles, crawling back up Evan so he can kiss him on the lips once more. Evan returns the kiss hastily, reaching up and tugging on Connors hair lightly. The brunet groans quietly and puts his hands on Evans hips. Evan continues to pull on Connors hair as they kiss, only turning the other on more. He leans away to take his shirt off as well, discarding it on the floor somewhere.

Evan lets go of Connor's hair to run his hands over his chest. "You're so pretty. I'm so lucky." 

Connor smiles down at his boyfriend, who returns it with a grin. "I think I'm the lucky one here, Ev."

"Shut up." Evan blushes. Connor kisses his cheek before scooting down the bed and kissing right above Evans waistband. He palms Evan through his underwear, which makes Evan moan and lift his hips up to lean into the touch. 

"Can I?"

Evan nods rapidly. "Please."

Connor hooks his fingers on the waistband of Evans boxer, pulling them down. He takes in the sight of his boyfriend laying naked in their bed. Connor kisses his thighs, leaving marks while pointedly avoiding his cock.

"Connor, come on."

The brunet looks up and smirks "What do you want, baby?"

Evan bites his lips. He's a bit embarrassed, but his need for Connor's touch overrules it. "Touch me. Please touch me, Connor."

Connor grins devilishly, taking his boyfriends cock into his hand. Evan moans at the feeling. The taller smirks down at him, pumping his hand slowly. Evan's back arches a bit. Connor speeds up his hand, using Evan's precum as lube. Connor kisses his thigh again and looks up at Evan.

"Wanna suck you off. Can I?"

Evan nods his head quickly. He chokes on his words. "God yes, p-please."

Connor wraps his lips around the tip. Evan sighs and tangles a hand into the other boys hair again. Connor slowly takes Evans cock down his throat, swallowing around him once he has all of him in his mouth. Evan moans loudly.

"Connor-"

"Feel good, Ev?"

Evan moans again at the vibration around him. "So good!"

The brunet smiles, and starts to bob his head. He's close already, Connor can tell. Evan's loud whines and moans encourages him to go faster. He looks up at Evan, making direct eye contact with him. His boyfriend groans and tugs on Connor's hair.

"C-Connor, I'm gonna-"

"Go on Ev, cum for me." as soon as Connor says that, Evan is gripping his hair tighter and cumming in his mouth. Connor pulls off when Evan's done and moves up to kiss him on the lips. Evan kisses back passionately, removing the hand from his hair to place on his cheek.

The two stay like that for a minute before Evan pulls back and smiles at him. He yawns too, but tries to cover it with his hand.

"You tired?"

Evan shakes his head. "No. It's your turn."

"Uh," Connor's face turns bright red and he rolls off of Evan. "I already came."

Evan looks down and sees a wet spot on the front of Connor's underwear. He blushes and moves closer to his boyfriend. "Wow."

"What?"

"Am I, um, am I just that attractive?" Evan teases. He doesn't expect Connor to actually agree. 

"Evan, I could cum just thinking about you."

"C-Connor!" Evan's face turns bright red as he punches his shoulder lightly. Connor laughs and wraps his arms around Evan. The blond pushes his face into the taller's neck and closes his eyes.

"Round two later?"

"Sure. But only after you get some sleep." Connor kisses the top of Evan's head. He starts to get up so he can make some coffee, but Evan grabs his arm.

"Stay with me, please? It's too early, and I don't like sleeping without you next to me."

Connor's heart melts. "Of course."

He gets comfortable again and kisses Evan lightly on the lips. "Sleep. Then I'll fuck you, and make you feel even better."

Evan blushes, turned on just thinking about it. He cuddles into Connor more and closes his eyes. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> well.. it's been a hot minute since i've written smut (for good reason)  
> this is for maddy for some reason i forgot, and it's only edited by me since jada doesn't feel comfy editing smut. ily guys  
> oh! and follow my mike faist acc on instagram: @/mkefstxoxo  
> thanks for reading! :) <3


End file.
